Super Força
Super Força é uma habilidade de vampiros, lobisomens, híbridos, imortais, caçadores sobrenaturais e ocasionalmente, as bruxas para serem sobrenaturalmente mais fortes além das capacidades máximas de humanos adultos de estatura similar. Isso permite ao usuário exercer maior força de seus músculos e realizar proezas que seres não-sobrenaturais normalmente não conseguem. Os vampiros, lobisomens desencadeados e híbridos podem realizar tais feitos com uma facilidade desumana enquanto os imortais, lobisomens não desencadeados e caçadores podem ter um desempenho semelhante em menor grau. Super força varia de usuário para usuário, dependendo de vários fatores, incluindo idade, espécie e dieta. Vampiros Vampiros Não-Originais Vampiro não-original tem super força que se torna maior com o passar do tempo. Eles são capazes de quebrar ossos facilmente, dominar ou levantar humanos, espancando-os ou mutilando-os ou enviando-os voando do chão empurrando-os ou jogando-os. O nível de força nos vampiros depende de sua idade e de sua dieta - consumir sangue humano regularmente os torna mais fortes do que aqueles que consomem sangue animal. Mesmo os vampiros em transição, foram mostrados para ser várias vezes mais fortes do que eram antes de eles se transformaram. Isso foi demonstrado em Blood Brothers, quando Stefan, não sabendo que sua própria força atirou seu pai em uma retaliação reflexiva quando ele tentou apunhalá-lo. Eles são mais fortes em comparação com os lobisomens quando não estão em forma de lobo. Em Ghost World, mostrou-se claramente que Damon tinha mais força que Mason enquanto cavava a adega de Lockwood. Também tem sido demonstrado que, se irritados o suficiente, os vampiros mais jovens podem dominar temporariamente os mais velhos, como em Disturbing Behavior, Caroline conseguiu dominar Damon para salvar seu pai. Vampiro Augustine Vampiro Augustine são vampiros que foram infectados pelo vírus estripador para se alimentar de sangue de vampiro. Por causa do sangue de vampiro ou do vírus estripador, os vampiros Augustine são muito mais fortes que os vampiros comuns. Isso é mostrado quando Jesse, um vampiro recém-nascido condicionado a se alimentar de sangue de vampiro, facilmente derrotou Damon Salvatore, um vampiro não-original que era muitos anos mais velho que ele em Dead Man on Campus. Não se sabe como eles se sairiam contra um vampiro original ou um híbrido lobisomem-vampiro não-original. Vampiros Originais Vampiros originais são muito mais fortes do que os vampiros não-originais, principalmente porque foram criados com o único propósito de se defenderem dos lobisomens. Eles são mais fortes que lobisomens que estão em suas formas de lobo. (Embora alguns transformados ainda possam derrubá-los, como mostrado em Crescent City) Vampiros não-originais geralmente não são páreo para os vampiros originais, exceto com o elemento surpresa. Essa habilidade tem sido usada para quebrar pescoço e espinha, arrancar órgãos internos e quebrar e mover objetos pesados. Vampiros originais também podem quebrar janelas e portas com até mesmo os menores objetos, como qualquer coisa de jornais enrolados e coisas tão pequenas quanto moedas, como Elijah jogou um punhado de quartos como uma janela e a janela explodiu. Outro caso é quando Klaus jogou um jornal na janela de Elena em sua antiga casa. Elijah também mostrou sua força em comparação a um vampiro não-original quando decapitou um vampiro de mais de 500 anos, Trevor com um único golpe ou giro de sua mão nua. Eles são mais fracos que as bestas Lucien e Marcel. Mikael Mikael, O vampiro caçador de vampiros, demonstrou uma quantidade extrema de força durante os dois shows. Sendo o mais antigo, mais poderoso e pai dos originais, ele era indiscutivelmente o vampiro mais forte do mundo. Em Le Grand Guignol, ele facilmente subjugou Elijah durante seu confronto e além de esmagar todos os seus filhos de uma vez com a força bruta que nenhum outro ser foi capaz de fazer, Mikael também foi capaz de matar um bando inteiro de lobisomens armados com aneis do luar. com dificuldade mínima em Alive and Kicking, e mais uma vez foi capaz de dominar Elijah apesar de suas feridas. Sua força pode ser atribuída a ele ser mais forte que seus filhos quando eles eram humanos e isso foi amplificado quando eles foram transformados em vampiros originais. Sua força tem sido demonstrada como superior até mesmo a Klaus, em Live e Let Die, é mostrado que Mikael é ligeiramente mais forte que Klaus, porém deve ser notado que Mikael estava afetado por veneno de lobisomem e lâmina do Papa Tunde, portanto não estava com força total. Vampiro Original Melhorado O vampiro original melhorado é uma variante diferente de um vampiro original em que Alaric Saltzman foi transformado, quando ele foi refeito por Esther. Ele foi capaz de lutar contra Stefan e Damon ao mesmo tempo e em segundos, ele também mostrou ser muito superior a Rebekah em termos de força física, o que significa que ele é superior à maioria, se não a todos os vampiros originais. Ele também tinha força física suficiente para lutar contra Klaus em terreno igual. Não se sabe como a força de Alaric como vampiro original melhorado se compara a Mikael, dado o fato de que ele provou ser um pouco mais forte que Klaus. A Besta Lucien Castle foi provado ser muito mais forte do que vampiros originais depois que ele foi atualizado. Ele foi capaz de dominar tanto Finn e Elijah com facilidade, e mais tarde derrotar Klaus, o híbrido original, sem esforço. Depois que Lucien é morto depois de ser despojado de seu poder, Marcel se torna a besta profetizada e facilmente derrota Kol e Elijah, ferindo-os mortalmente com uma mordida. Não se sabe como eles se sairiam contra um vampiro original melhorado ou Mikael, mas considerando o quanto eles são mais poderosos do que um original, é improvável que Alaric ou até mesmo Mikael tenham se igualado. Imortais Imortais possuem alguma forma de super-força que é maior do que os humanos, porém é muito inferior a todos os outros tipos de vampiros, mesmo os mais novos dos vampiros. Silas conseguiu quebrar o pescoço de Jeremy com uma das mãos enquanto desidratava por 2.000 anos. Imortais são iguais aos membros da Irmandade dos Cinco em termos de força física. Lobisomens Lobisomens também têm super força que os torna muito mais fortes que qualquer humano, como visto quando Mason derrota facilmente várias pessoas em uma luta de braço. Também é mostrado que Lobisomens não desencadeados têm alguma forma de força aprimorada, como visto quando Tyler derrota um número de pessoas na queda de braço com relativa facilidade. Sua super força não está no mesmo nível dos vampiros, nem mesmo dos recém-nascidos. Isso é visto quando Caroline facilmente domina Tyler quando ele tentou forçar a verdade dela. No entanto, durante as luas cheias, eles se voltam para suas formas de lobo. Eles ficam muito mais fortes e mais poderosos que a maioria dos vampiros não-originais, durante as luas cheias e em pequenos grupos, os lobisomens podem até dominar os vampiros originais. Um grupo de quatro lobisomens transformados foi capaz de derrubar Rebekah. Os lobisomens com acesso a um anel do luar podem dominar a maioria dos vampiros não-originais com facilidade e até mesmo dominar os Originais, vendo como dois deles armados com esses anéis conseguiram derrotar Elijah rapidamente, embora seja notado que ele foi pego de surpresa. Enquanto esses anéis permitem que um lobo tenha acesso a todo o seu poder, os híbridos ainda podem combatê-los e vencer, já que Hayley facilmente matou muitos lobos com um deles tendo acesso a esses anéis. Híbridos Os híbridos lobisomem-vampiro não-original têm um grau extremamente alto de super força. Os híbridos lobisomem-vampiro não-original recentemente transformados são mais fortes que lobisomens e até mesmo alguns vampiros não-originais. Eles têm uma vantagem inicial em virtude de sua herança de lobisomem. Embora eles não estejam perto de um vampiro original, eles podem ser considerados mais fortes do que os vampiros não-originais que não são tão antigos. Foi demonstrado que Stefan e Damon poderiam facilmente derrubar os híbridos lobisomem-vampiro não-original recém-transformados de Klaus. Damon também foi capaz de levar vantagem contra Tyler quando eles lutaram em Homecoming. No entanto, foi mostrado que um híbrido lobisomem-vampiro não-original pode lutar contra um vampiro não-original bem acima de sua faixa etária, como visto quando Tyler lutou contra Nadia uma vampira de 500 anos em No Exit, e não apenas segurou a sua própria mas ele mordeu ela também. Embora seja notado que Nadia acabou por dominá-lo no final, indicando que ela ainda estava um pouco mais forte. Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus é o híbrido original, o que o torna mais forte do que qualquer outra criatura sobrenatural, incluindo a maioria dos vampiros originais, com a possível exceção de Alaric quando ele era um vampiro original melhorado. Assim como um vampiro original é para um vampiro não-original, Klaus é para híbridos lobisomem-vampiro não-original. Essa demonstração de força substancial foi demonstrada apenas por Klaus. Ele assumiu todo o exército de vampiros de Marcel e venceu. Ele também abateu 12 híbridos lobisomem-vampiro não-original com relativa facilidade. Sua força foi mostrada para ser igual ou ligeiramente mais fraca do que a de Mikael em Live and Let Die. As bestas Lucien e Marcel demonstraram força muito maior do que Klaus, sendo os únicos seres ao lado de Mikael para mostrar uma diferença tão notável. Caçadores Sobrenaturais Irmandade dos Cinco Um grupo de caçadores sobrenaturais dotados de atributos aprimorados para torná-los caçadores mais eficazes, a super força é um desses atributos e é usada efetivamente contra vampiros e híbridos. Connor conseguiu arrancar a cabeça de um híbrido com a alavancagem adequada, e Jeremy conseguiu levantar dois tambores em cada mão, enquanto Matt não conseguia levantar um com as duas mãos. Jeremy também foi capaz de lutar contra Silas em terras uniformes e poderia possivelmente ganhar se não fosse pela imortalidade do último. Caçadora Xamânica Rayna Cruz era uma caçadora sobrenatural que foi dotada de um feitiço similar à Irmandade dos Cinco, que lhe concedeu uma força aumentada que aumenta a cada vida que ela perdeu. Pela sua sexta vida, ela foi mostrada para rivalizar com vampiros antigos tendo lutado e matado vários membros da Strix. Sua força ou pelo menos reputação capaz de angariar a cautela de Klaus. Depois de ter recebido a vida final de Rayna, Bonnie também se tornou uma caçadora sobrenatural e demonstrou força semelhante a Rayna, mas enquanto essa força permitia que Rayna lutasse contra o Strix, Damon foi mostrado para ser capaz de contê-la. Embora, deve-se notar que ele mal a segurou quando ela tinha uma estaca no peito dele. Bruxas Embora a magia das bruxas no sentido tradicional não ofereça ao usuário maior força, existem alguns bruxos que possuem. A Hollow, uma bruxa desencarnada, demonstrou ser capaz de capacitar o corpo de Sofya Voronova para permitir que ela dominasse e superasse Elijah e Marcel. Mágica Sacrificial A magia sacrificial permite que uma bruxa ganhe poder através do sacrifício de seres sobrenaturais. Existem limites, como a necessidade de ter uma fonte de canalização, caso contrário a energia desvaneceria. Além disso, como um efeito colateral, a criatura sobrenatural, como os vampiros, morre. No entanto, se uma bruxa fosse canalizar uma criatura imortal como um original, eles poderiam se tornar tremendamente poderosos. Isso é mostrado quando Papa Tunde enquanto canalizava o poder da vampira original Rebekah e de outros vampiros, facilmente superestimava Marcel e Niklaus, o híbrido original em Dance Back from the Grave, fazendo isso Papa Tunde demonstrou um dos mais altos níveis de força ao longo de ambas as séries. Magia dos Viajantes O viajante Markos demonstrou um aumento de poder significativo depois que ele bebeu o sangue de ambos os Doppelgängers o que lhe permitiu canalizar todo o seu povo. Isso permitiu que ele dominasse o vampiro de dois séculos Damon Salvatore, com facilidade em Promised Land, embora se mostre que ele era mais fraco do que um híbrido no mesmo episódio. Telecinese As bruxas também podem ocasionalmente empurrar o alvo vários metros com um leve toque, combinando sua força física com suas habilidades telecinéticas, como visto quando Damon atacou Qetsiyah, que então o enviou voando através da sala com um leve empurrão no peito. Mais tarde, quando Damon prendeu Bonnie ontra a parede, a fim de impedi-la de destruir o Ascendente, ela foi capaz de empurrá-lo de volta para o outro lado da sala com um simples empurrão. Veja Também Categoria:Poderes Categoria:Vampiros originais Categoria:Vampiros Categoria:Lobisomens Categoria:Híbridos Categoria:A Irmandade dos Cinco Categoria:Vampiro Augustine Categoria:Lobisomens Evoluídos Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Sobrenatural